Reflexos de Um Passado Esquecido
by Alecto Goldsmith
Summary: A vida nunca e fácil, mesmo tendo poderes, poderes que você nunca quis ter. Linha do tempo PGSM/Manga/Anime.
1. Prólogo

_Sailor Moon Pertence a Naoko Takeuchi e a empresas associadas a ela._

**Prólogo**

O quarto estava escuro. Cortinas negras cobriam as janelas, impedindo a luz solar adentrar. Apenas poucos abajures exalavam uma luz tênue, tentando em vão acrescentar um pouco de vida naquele frio e escuro quarto.

Ela tentou cobrir-se com o seu fino cobertor mais desistiu. Seu corpo pequeno tremia tão frágil, tão doente. Ela tossiu e tentou se levantar, tentando sair da cama a qual tanto odiava... sair deste quarto, escapar dessa vida que ela não queria mais viver... Não depois de ver tal medo nos olhos daquela que era sua única amiga... ela não tinha mas amigos, havia espantado todos... Ela... A Bruxa.

O quarto estava silencioso, nada podia ser ouvido. A janela dava para o imenso jardim e a rua era do outro lado da casa, nem mesmo os carros poderiam perturbar o seu sono. Um sono o qual ela não poderia dormir, por causa da dor que assolava seu corpo, a dor que ficava pior a cada dia, os ataques ficaram mais e mais frequentes e nem mesmo remédio que seu pai dera, não podia alivia-la mais. Mas essa dor não se comparava com a dor que ameaçava rasgar seu coração.

Ela queria chorar, Não havia ninguém por perto mesmo, ela sabia que seu pai estava no trabalho e aquela mulher maldita... ela não se importava. Ela não era sua filha, nem mesmo um parente, ela não era nada. Ninguém iria perceber quando ela morrer-se, ninguém iria chorar... ninguém se lembraria...

Ela se sentia como se já estive-se morta, como se ela fora enterrada nessa casa. Seu fraco coração finalmente iria desistir, finalmente... depois de tanto sofrer... um sofrimento sem sentido...

Usou todas as suas forças para virar a cabeça e olhar a foto que jazia no criado-mudo ao lado de sua cama. A sua foto, com ela... sua melhor amiga... sua única amiga. A qual perdera também, por causa do seu corpo, por causa da sua maldita doença, de sua alma amaldiçoada.

Nessa foto ela sorria, foi o único momento que ela se lembrara de ter sido feliz. Naqueles braços carinhosos, mas ao mesmo tempo tão fortes. Durante horas ela poderia ficar escutando aquela voz, sempre irradiando alegria. Por dias, ela poderia ficar olhando naqueles olhos castanhos, tão calorosos, tão profundos, tão brilhantes. Pela eternidade, ela poderia ter ficado assim, em seus braços. E por uma vez na vida se sentir amada.

Ela ouviu quando a campainha tocou então a porta se abriu e duas vozes discutindo entre si foram ouvidas. Eles brigavam e seus olhos acinzentados se arregalaram quando ela reconheceu a voz mais alta... aquela voz...

_- Não pode ser... devo esta alucinando – _Ela queria balançar a cabeça, para clarear a sua mente, mas ate o esse simples movimento causava uma dor imensa, o movimento doera mais do que imaginara. Seu pai já lhe dera alguns analgésicos, mas eles não surtiam mais efeito, eles não podiam mantê-la viva por mais tempo. Tudo o que eles poderiam oferecê-la era uma morte silenciosa... e esperava que em breve.

- Hotaru? – A porta foi aberta e uma menina adentrou o quarto escuro. Ela sorriu surpreendida. Não era só uma menina, era a sua menina... Seus olhos brilhavam e ela se sentia feliz, enquanto a jovem se ajoelhava ao seu lado sobre o colchão duro se sua cama estreita e pegava a sua mão gelada.

Sua mão era tão macia, tão quente, tão viva...

- Você esta bem? Hotaru! – Havia lagrimas naqueles olhos que tanto amava... lágrimas que ela queria remover, mas ela nem sequer tinha forças para levantar a mão e acariciar aquelas bochechas vermelhas.

_**Anjinha...**_

Ela não encontra mais forças para falar...

_**Eu te amo...**_

- Hotaru! Diga alguma coisa... – As lagrimas molhavam o belo rosto, a menina começou a chorar copiosamente e Hotaru se perguntou por que ela chorava também. Ela estava morrendo, ela sabia que estava, e isso era uma coisa boa ela pensava finalmente tudo estaria terminado... finalmente ela estaria em paz... estaria livre... longe do corpo fraco o corpo o qual sua alma era prisioneira. Mas ela sabia que nunca iria deixar o lado dessa linda menina, não enquanto ela pode-se ser o seu anjo da guarda.

- Taru... – Naquele momento a vagabunda de cabelos vermelhos, entrou no quarto. Hotaru queria gritar, que ela não tinha o direito de expulsar a menina do quarto, que sua amiga devia ficar do seu lado, que ela não queria morrer só, que ela queria morrer naqueles braços amorosos, mas ela não tinha forças. Tudo o que ela podia fazer era olhar, impotente, como a assistente do seu pai puxava de forma brusca a menina gritando, para fora do quarto.

- TARU! – O grito estava cheio de tristeza e desespero. Doeu mais do que qualquer mais do que qualquer ataque que sofrera, mais do que quando todos os ossos do seu corpo se quebraram quando era apenas uma criança, mais do que quando sua mãe morrera no mesmo incidente, ou quando seu pai decidiu deixá-la viver... embora ela já estivesse morta...

_**Por favor...**_

Ela sentiu as lagrimas rolarem do seus olhos também, sentiu que ficava cada vez mais difícil respirar, como todo o seu corpo se recusou a mover-se, como o seu coração parara de bater...

_**Por favor, não me deixe sozinha, anjinha...**_

Ela ainda escutava os gritos da outra menina, ate que silenciou-se.

_**Por favor, não me abandone**_

A ultima coisa que ouviu foi o bater da porta sendo fechada, então ela desistiu e se satisfez com a escuridão a qual a cercava.


	2. Capitulo 1: Reflexos da Alma – Parte 1

Capitulo 1: Reflexos da Alma - Parte 1

**Outubro de 2009**

**Crystal Tóquio, Japão**

Em uma grande casa nas remediações de Tóquio, uma criança ria feliz com o novo coelhinho de pelúcia ganho, nos braços de uma jovem.

- Tem certeza que foi uma boa ideia? – Ela ouviu uma voz calma perguntar e virou a cabeça em a mesma, e abriu os braços para a mulher mais alta, do outro lado do berço.

- Claro, ela gosta de você, não esta vendo? – a jovem falou sorrindo, para a outra mulher.

- Ela só gosta de mim, porque não me conhece ainda... – Falou a mulher mais alta, enquanto segurava uma mamadeira de leite para a criança. O pai da criança estava em Kyoto à trabalho e lhes pedira para tomar cuidado da sua única filha.

_**- E como sempre Michi concordou, sem ao menos se importa com a minha opinião**_ – pensou Haruka, contrariada.

- Ruka! – reclamou Michiru se levantando e andando em direção à cozinha para preparar a janta. Sua namorada era grandinha o suficiente para esquentar a mamadeira de um bebê, mas ela não era adulta o suficiente para cuidar de um jantar inteiro sem causar um incêndio.

- _**Ainda bem que meus poderes são do elemento água...**_ – Pensou Michiru

- Você está com fome? - Perguntou a Haruka ao bebê enquanto olhava impotente para a cozinha, onde Michiru preparava o jantar e fingia ignorar seu pedido de ajuda. A bebezinha esticou os bracinhos de dentro do berço, olhando com fome para a mamadeira nas mãos de Haruka.

- Que bobagem minha... claro que você esta com fome – ela sorriu e olhou novamente para a cozinha, mas ela sabia que não podia contar com nenhuma ajuda de sua namorada. _**Isso e típico de Michiru, ela que oferece a ajuda, mas sou eu quem termina fazendo o trabalho todo! **_–__Haruka pensou suspirando e colocou a mamadeira sobre a mesa, então, se ajoelhou diante do berço e olhou por alguns segundos para o bebê, e se perguntou o porquê de suas mãos começaram a tremer de repente.

_**- Por favor, não comece a chorar! Eu não posso ver crianças chorando! **_–__Ela respirou fundo e pegou o bebê no colo, mas nada aconteceu, a criança não começou a chorar nem mesmo choramingar. Em troca ela começou a brincar e rir com os fios castanhos claro do seu cabelo. Haruka olhou para a criança sorrindo e sentiu a garganta secar, e automaticamente embalou o pequeno bebê em seus braços.

- Hime-chan... – não era mais do que um sussurro tremulo, ela sabia quem era aquela criança... a futura Senshi da morte... uma Outer Senshi... a filha do Drº Tomoe... mas de alguma forma... de alguma forma, ela não entendia esse medo que sentia de toca-la...

Nos últimos meses, ela evitou de todas as formas se aproximar do bebê que sempre a olhou com grandes olhos acinzentados. Depois que Hotaru foi controlada pelo caos e morrera como Sailor Saturn, sacrificando-se para protege-los, Haruka não sabia mais o que fazer, seus sentimentos e pensamentos estavam muito confusos, ela queria destruir o caos e aquela que poderia vir a destruir o mundo em que vivia, mas aos mesmo tempo ela queria proteger a Senshi mais jovem, ela queria salvar a menina por trás daquele poder mortal e essa confusão de sentimentos ficou pior depois que Sailor Moon deu a Hotaru uma segunda chance, uma segunda vida. E lentamente essa confusão se transformara em raiva e depois em medo, um medo quer Haruka nunca admitiria para si mesma.

- Princesinha... – o medo de perde-la novamente a afligia, Michiru e ela tinham se infiltrado no Mugen Daigaku, a escola do Pai de Hotaru, e lá tinham conhecido a criança, tão frágil... tão doente.

Haruka sentiu a garganta secar novamente e fechou os olhos para apreciar o calor do bebê nos seus braços, ouvir sua respiração, sentir seu pequeno coração bater. Quando ela abriu os olhos novamente ela viu Michiru em pé ao seu lado.

- Você não acha que o papai deveria alimentar a filhinha bonita? – Ela brincou enquanto acariciava os cabelos curtos de Haruka, mas parou ao ver lagrimas nos olhos castanhos esverdeados, lagrimas que ela, há tempos não via nos olhos da sua namorada.

_**- Papai?**_

_**- Filha?**_

- Hey hey, temos só 21 anos, somos jovens demais para ter uma filha – Haruka respondeu de forma apressada sentando-se no sofá próximo ao berço, enquanto assistia a Hotaru beber o seu leite, sorriu, ao ouvir Hotaru soltar um arroto e bocejar.

- Você realmente acha isso? – disse Michiru sorrindo e encostando-se contra o ombro de sua namorada.

- Nani? – Haruka sabia que ela tinha que colocar a criança de volta no berço, já que Hotaru aparentava esta cansada, indicando que iria dormir toda a noite ou pelo menos as próximas quatro horas seguintes, se elas tinham sorte. Mas de alguma forma ela podia deixa de abraça-la apertado contra o peito, não pelos próximos minutos... não pelas horas seguintes, mas pelo resto de sua vida.

- Bem... nós realmente somos tão jovens assim para ter uma filha? – Os olhos castanhos se arregalaram a pergunta, e Haruka apertou Hotaru mais forte nos braços, enquanto ela contemplava a sua namorada por alguns segundos em silencio.

- Você quer ter um bebê? – perguntou ela de uma forma calma e um pouco melancólica, porque ela sabia que nunca poderia ser o pai de um filho de Michiru. Ela também era uma mulher, e mesmo com tantos avanços a medicina ainda não poderia dar-lhe esse presente.

- Hmm... talvez... – Michiru riu e se inclinou para dar um doce beijo na sua namorada, ela riu ainda mais quando pequenas mãos agarraram apertado seus cabelos escuros – Pelo menos por essa semana.

Dizendo isso Michiru levantou-se do sofá e voltou para a cozinha. Haruka deu de ombros exasperada e pegou o Aqua Mirror de Michiru, sua namorada adorava-o e sempre o deixava facilmente acessível na mesa da sala. Sem pensar ela começou a brincar com Hotaru, usando o reflexo da luz no espelho, a menina balbuciava alguns sons gostando de como o sol se refletia no espelho.

- Quem sabe... talvez... pais não... – Haruka suspirou enquanto acariciava os cabelos negros, sem querer admitir que adorava a menina nos seus braços, que estava fazendo o certo ao segura-la dessa forma. – Mas talvez tias amorosas... o que você pensa disso, Hime-chan?

A luz do sol de extinguiu e o espelho se encheu de sombras, a pequena Hotaru parou de rir franziu a testa e de repente lagrimas começaram a brotar dos seus olhos. Ela tocou o espelho com as mãos e arregalou os olhos, em seguida começando a chorar alto e jogando o espelho no chão.

_**- Nani? – **_Haruka franziu a testa quando a menina começou a chorar de repente em seus braços. Ela via as lagrimas escorrendo pelo rosto avermelhado e tentou acalenta-la, mas nada adiantava a menina simplesmente não parava de chorar.

- Michi!? – Haruka se levantou do sofá, enquanto balançava a menina em seus braços.

- MICHIRU! – gritou Haruka, quando notou que Hotaru tinha fechado os punhos e ficava mais e mais vermelha, a cada segundo como estivesse se asfixiando.

Em instantes, sua namorada estava ao seu lado, olhando preocupada para o bebê chorando nos seus braços. Mesmo as caretas engraçadas que Haruka fazia, não conseguia parar o pranto de Hotaru.

- O que você fez Ruka? – perguntou Michiru pegando ao menina dos seus braços, mas Hotaru simplesmente não parava de chorar e nem mesmo a mulher mais calma podia consola-la.

- Ela esta aterrorizada... aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não – Por alguns instantes olhos castanhos e negros se encontraram, tentando entender o que acontecia.

- Talvez sejam os primeiros dentes nascendo. – Suspeitou Michiru e começou a andar pela sala inteira com a menina nos braços, mas Hotaru continuava a chorar.

- Talvez...

Naquele momento o telefone começou a tocar. Haruka e Michiru se entreolharam e a mulher mais alta foi até a outra sala atender ao telefone, a Senshi dos mares começou a cantarolar uma melodia doce, ate sua namorada voltar depois de dois minutos. Michiru sabia que algo ruim tinha acontecido, assim que Haruka entrou pálida e com um olhar desolado que Michiru nunca quis ver denovo, não depois da batalha contra o caos.

- Ruka, o que ouve? – ela perguntou, ainda balançando a menina no colo, sua namorada parecia que não tinha a escutado. Haruka se aproximou e começou a acariciar calmamente as bochechas molhadas lagrimas de Hotaru.

- Ruka? – Michiru tragou saliva quando viu o quanto as mãos de Haruka tremiam.

- Acho que você vai ter a sua chance de ser uma boa mãe, Michi... –Sussurrou Haruka depois de um longo período de silencio enxugando as lagrimas que desciam pelo rosto de Hotaru.

- Ruka? – perguntou novamente Michiru sentindo o medo crescer no seu interior.

- Foi do Hopital Mizushima de Kyoto... – Haruka tragou saliva e abraçou Michiru que ainda estava com a menina nos braços. – Drº Tomoe sofreu um acidente de carro... ele está morto.

**Agosto de 2012**

**Crystal Toquio, Japão**

- Mamãe! Me pega! - A menina ria alto, pulando da borda da piscina, direto pros braços abertos de sua mãe. Michiru riu e segurou Hotaru apertado contra o peito por alguns segundos, antes de solta-la e deixa-la nadar pela piscina, Hotaru tinha quase cinco anos e nadava como um peixe, ela amava a agua, assim como sua mãe, todas as noites ela nadavam horas fio na piscina da casa. Normalmente Haruka se juntava a ela, mas hoje foi a ultima corrida do Grande Premio Japonês, mesmo ela já tendo pontos o suficiente para ganhar o torneio, ela disse que seria injusto com os outros concorrentes se ela ficasse sem fazer nada, enquanto os outros pilotos faziam o melhor para vencer a corrida. Haruka era uma adversaria honrosa.

- _**Espero que ela ganhe. -**_ Pensou Michiru.

Era meados de Agosto, normalmente Michiru pegou Hotaru e ambas iriam assistir as corridas a qual Haruka participava, e ganhava, e ria, e se ensopava toda de champanhe na comemoração, abraçando sua família toda em seguida. Mas Hotaru tinha estado gripada na semana passada e ela não queria que a gripe retorna-se, não tinha sido nada serio, mas Michiru tinha medo que algo acontecesse a sua filha, assim como Haruka.

_**Espero que ela tenha dormido bem, já que ela ficou acordada todas as noites da semana passada.**_

Haruka não queria sair do lado de Hotaru, que estava com uma febre alta, noites e noites ela sentou-se ao lado da cama de Hotaru, segurando sua pequena mão suada nas suas fortes, lendo em voz baixa contos de fadas, para tentar animar Hotaru, para tentar curar a febre que castigava o pequeno corpo, para simplesmente esta lá... sempre que a menina precisa-se dela.

_**- Espero que ela vença todos eles, meu amor...**_ - Michiru sorriu e jogou a bola com cuidado de volta para sua filha.

- Peguei! – Hotaru ria feliz como ela jogava a bola grande de volta, a bola era de cor roxa, sua cora favorita. Hotaru pegou novamente a bola para joga-la novamente, mas parou quando viu uma sombra na agua, abaixo dela, sob a superfície.

- Kotori? – Ela abaixou a cabeça e franziu a testa quando viu a sombra, de pé ao lado dela abraçando outra sombra, outra pessoa, uma pessoa que ela conhecia que ela adorava... com todo o seu pequeno coração.

- _**Papai...**_ – A bola caiu de suas mãos e de repente ela começou a tremer.

- Papai? – Ela tragou saliva e as lagrimas começaram a manchar sua face de repente., Ela não viu o rosto chocado de sua mãe, ela também não escutou a voz questionando, a única coisa que ela percebeu foi a sombra refletida na agua, a sombra que ameaçava uma das pessoas que ela mais amava.

- PAPAI! – Hotaru rapidamente pulou para fora da agua e correu para a casa, deixando poças de agua sobre o tapete macio, com as mãos tremulas pegou o telefone, e mesmo sendo uma garotinha, ela sabia qual numero ligar de cor.

- Posso falar com meu Pai? – ela perguntou chorando ao atenderem a ligação. – Por favor, Aki! Por favor, eu quero falar com meu papai... – ela falou chorando ainda mais e nem sequer ouviu o rapaz confuso do outro lado da linha, o rapaz que lhe perguntava se alguma coisa tinha acontecido com ela ou com sua mãe.

- Aki... Por favor... eu q.. quero... papai... – Ela gaguejou, sem notar Michiru entrando na sala e olhando para ela com grande olhos negros, a enrolando em uma toalha macia ao redor do seu corpo tremulo e a abraçando.

- _Hime- chan, o que aconteceu?_ – Michiru pode escutar a voz animada de sua namorada no telefone, embora alguém gritasse ao fundo que eles tinham apenas cinco minutos ate a corrida começar, pode escutar Haruka retrucando que já tinha o titulo do campeonato e queria falar com sua filha e que ela iria começar a corrida mais tarde, mesmo que fosse a ultima posição.

- _Hey, Hime-chan, esta tudo bem com você e sua mamãe?_ – Hotaru apenas soluçou e balançou a cabeça em sinal positivo, embora seu pai não pudesse vê-la.

- Hai... – ela conseguiu falar em meio a soluços e segurou o telefone apertado entre as mãos. – Por favor, papai, não me deixe. Por favor! – ela falou chorando e tremendo ainda mais. Michiru automaticamente abraçou-a mais forte, com os olhos negros brilhantes de lagrimas.

- Eu nunca te deixarei Hime-chan – respondeu Haruka, no fundo podia-se escutar ela brigando com alguém que queria obriga-la a voltar para seu carro, Michiru preocupada que sua namorada começa-se a usar palavras improprias, com Hotaru escutando.

- Promete papai?

- Eu prometo Hime-chan – Michiru podia ouvir a resposta doce de sua namorada. - Posso falar com sua mãe?

- Te amo, papai...

- Eu também te amo, Hime-chan – Com isso Hotaru deu o telefone pra Michiru, mas quando ela foi falar, ouviu um estrondo do outro lado da linha. De repente ouviu gritos de pessoas e sons de correria, e sua namorada gritando com alguém.

- Ruka? – Michiru perguntou segurando o telefone mais perto do ouvido enquanto olhava para olhos acinzentados, ela podia ver o como sua filha estava assustada, a menina tremia e de repente abraçou a sua mãe com todas as suas forças.

- Ruka? – Tentou novamente Michiru.

- Hey... querida... o que ouve? – Michiru fechou os olhos em alivio por alguns segundos, e respirou fundo, quando ela ouviu a voz alegre de Haruka.

- Esta tudo bem com você?

_- Claro que sim, Michi, eu estou bem_ – Algo no tom de voz de Haruka, fez com que Michiru sentir um frio subir pela espinha, soou como um choro contido que a corredora não conseguiria segurar por mais tempo. – _Eu acho que eu vou voltar mais cedo para casa, Michi... eu acho que não poderei participar mas da corrida de hoje._

MIchiru retornou a olha para sua filha, e viu um sorriso esperançoso no meio de todas aquelas lagrimas. A menina tinha ouvido a voz de seu pai através do telefone e sabia que seu pai estava bem, isso era tudo o que ela precisava saber.

- O que aconteceu, Ruka? – Hotaru sorriu e abraçou ainda mais forte a sua mãe, sentindo como ela acariciava seus cabelos negros, sabendo que tudo iria ficar bem, que sua família estava salva, e que era amada por eles.

_- Eu não faço ideia... você ainda tem o telefone daquela creperia, que faz entrega daqueles crepes deliciosos? De repente me deu vontade de comer alguns hoje à noite..._ – Michiru podia ouvir a voz de Haruka falhando, mesmo com o volume das vozes ao fundo e as sirenes do corpo de bombeiros... – _Eu quero comê-lo junto com você e Hime-chan..._

- Haruka? O que esta acontecendo? – Perguntou Michiru, enquanto tentava achar as chaves do carro, queria ir o mais rápido possível para o autódromo, para estar com sua namorada e traze-la de volta para casa.

_- Eu... eu não sei... _– Novamente Haruka tragou saliva, nervosa, do outro lado da linha podia-se escutar mais pessoas gritando ao fundo, era muito barulho e Michiru quase não escutou as ultimas palavras de Haruka, palavras quase sussurrantes.

_- Meu carro explodiu, Michi..._

Notas do Autor:

Bem capitulo 1 já mostrando varias mudanças ein? Rsrs. Pra ficar condizente com o PGSM, eu mudei o físico das Outers como já tinha dito anteriormente, Haruka tem olhos castanhos esverdeados e cabelos castanhos claros, curtos como no original, Michiru tem cabelos e olhos negros, Hotaru tem os cabelos negros e olhos acinzentados e as profissões de Haruka e Michiru continuam as mesmas. As Sailors vão ser chamadas como no original Senshis e mais tarde como guardiãs. Essas são umas das varias mudanças que iram acontecer. Ate o próximo capitulo.

Glossario:

Kotori – Passarinho

Nani – O que?

Hai – Sim


	3. Capítulo 2: Reflexos da Alma – Parte 2

_Sailor Moon Pertence à Naoko Takeuchi e a empresas associadas a ela._

**- **_**Pensamentos**_

- Falas

**Capítulo 2: Reflexos da Alma – Parte 2**

**Agosto de 2017**

**Crystal Tokyo, Japão**

- Há – exclamou feliz Hotaru ao constatar que ninguém tinha mexido na sua torta, torta a qual sua Tia Makoto havia feito especialmente para ela. Nem seu pai que adorava doces se atreveu a toca-la, afinal era sua torta favorita.

Hoje sua melhor amiga vinha passar a noite, embora fosse normal que isso ocorresse, ela não podia evitar ficar um pouco excitada. Elas iriam brincar com as bonecas que sua amiga traria e assistir filme de terror escondidas sob o cobertor, na esperança que seus pais não descobrissem. Afinal já não eram, mas crianças, já tinham nove e oito anos respectivamente e adoravam assistir filmes de terror, mesmo que seus pais proibissem...

- Só mais uma hora – Hotaru olhou para o relógio e sorriu.

- Eu não vou deixar Michiru tocar em um estádio! - Gritou uma voz muito irritada e Hotaru suspirou profundamente.

- Porque não? Ela e uma violinista, Haruka! Ela precisa de sua música e dos shows, mesmo que você não queira! - Retrucou outra voz também muito irritada, Hotaru deu de ombros e foi em direção as vozes. Ela já estava acostumada a esse tipo de "brigas", afinal, as duas pessoas que estavam discutindo na sala de estar da casa, nunca se deram muito bem. Ela adorava seu pai e seu Tio Seiya, mas não tinha como negar que os dois juntos sempre foi motivo de confusões.

- Eu não vou deixar a minha esposa grávida, fazer shows ate que nosso filho nasça! E nem você e nem Minako podem dizer o contrario! – Gritou Haruka fechando os punhos num intuito de conter a raiva.

- Você não pode impedi-la! – Seiya respondeu. Hotaru suspirou e encostou-se na parede para assisti-los. – _**Onde estavam Tia Minako ou mamãe quando se precisava delas? **_**-** Pensou Hotaru chateada.

- Estou apenas preocupada com a saúde dela e de nosso filho!

- O seu filho? Mas como você...

- SIM, nosso filho!

- Mas vocês são duas mulheres... como...

- Você não esta no seu planeta Seiya, a medicina evoluiu muito na terra nos últimos anos...

- Nani?

Hotaru revirou os olhos, como duas pessoas podiam ser tão cabeça duras? As brigas estavam ficando cada vez piores, antes eram apenas inofensivas, mas desde o mês passado Seiya estava cada vez mais irritadiço. Qualquer pequeno problema era motivo de guerra para ele, e infelizmente Haruka tinha o pavio muito curto para atura-lo.

_**- Talvez seja porque sua família foi embora...**__ – _Hotaru pensou afinal desde que a princesa Kakyuu decidiu voltar ao seu planeta, Seiya sempre estava triste e com um humor terrível. E esse humor só piorou quando Taiki e Yaten decidiram acompanhar a sua princesa, apenas Seiya quis ficar na Terra, por motivos que ele nunca revelou. Uma vez ela tinha escutado sem querer uma conversa de seus pais, eles falavam que o motivo de Seiya não voltar para seu planeta natal e que ele tinha esperanças que a Rainha Usagi retribuísse o seu amor. Hotaru não tinha entendido na ocasião, Rainha Usagi sempre foi muito agradável com todas as pessoas que conhecia e as pessoas do seu reino, então não havia duvidas que ela gostava de Seiya também. Então uma vez ela relatou tal fato para a Rainha, a qual a abraçara e falara que ela entenderia quando fosse mais velha.

- Deixa de ser idiota!

- Você que e uma Idiota

Eles pareciam dois tigres, prontos pra pular um no pescoço do outro, mas naquele instante um leão se pôs entre eles, com um olhar que parecia querer incinerá-los, os recriminando como se fossem duas crianças pequenas que fizeram algo muito errado.

- Haruka! Seiya! – Rei olhos para eles com raiva. Vocês podem parar de se comportar como crianças? E tão difícil!? Vocês estão me atrapalhando, tenho que estudar, mas não consigo me concentrar com vocês brigando o tempo todo!

Nesse ponto Haruka começou a rir e Hotaru teve quer rir também ao ver sua Tia Rei ficando da cor de uma maça de tão corada.

- Você quis dizer, que você quer humilhar a concorrência, certo Rei? Porque não temos duvidas que você vá ganhar o estagio.

A Senshi do fogo tossiu para disfarçar o embaraço.

- Eu não teria tanta certeza, não enquanto Aka-chan transformar minhas noites em dias – Ela bocejou e foi em direção ao jardim, onde ela teria um pouco de paz, pelo menos por enquanto.

_**Akari**_

Hotaru sorriu ao lembrar-se da sua sobrinha, uma bela garotinha de cabelos negros e olhos avelãs, filha de Tia Rei que tinha acabado de completar dois anos.

Os amigos de Rei haviam ficado chocados quando a, na época, estudante de advocacia lhes dissera que estava grávida, sem dizer quem era o pai ou ao menos como tinha ocorrido, mas mesmo assim, todas as suas amigas tinham se apaixonado pela garotinha de olhos penetrantes e espirito rebelde. Sua Tia Minako sempre culpava seu pai por isso, já que ela tinha passado muito tempo ao redor de Akari. Hotaru lembrava que seu pai tinha gargalhado e falado que Minako não ficava muito atrás, já que ela não conseguia dizer não a Aka-chan.

Hotaru observou como a mulher de cabelos negros andou em direção ao jardim. Sua Tia Rei queria terminar os estudos no ano passado, mas depois que sua filha nasceu ela precisou trancar a faculdade por um ano, ano que ela passou junto a eles. Tia Minako também ficava com eles, quando não estava em turnê, ela não perdia chance de ficar perto de Rei e Akari, que adorava a cantora quase como se fosse sua mãe.

O nascimento de Akari, fez com que Hotaru deseja-se ter uma irmãzinha, assim como seus pais queriam outro filho, então eles começaram um tratamento no hospital e agora sua mãe estava gravida. Hotaru ainda não entendia como acontecera, mas a única coisa que interessava e que ela teria uma irmãzinha e isso era tudo o que importava. Sua melhor amiga tinha ficado com ciúmes, mas mesmo assim ela estava tão feliz quanto Hotaru.

- Não! E isso e a ultima coisa que você ira ouvir de mim! – Haruka disse e olhou em direção a sua filha. – Que horas temos que ir pegar Chibiusa? – perguntou enquanto acaricia os cabelos negros de sua filha, que simplesmente sorriu feliz.

- Conhecendo Anjinha, ainda temos meia hora – Hotaru riu olhando novamente para o relógio no pulso. – Podemos ir daqui a 10 minutos? – Ela estava ansiosa para mostrar o seu novo baralho de cartas, que sua Tia Minako tinha trouxera da Inglaterra onde tivera sua ultima turnê.

- Claro. Pegue seu casaco e seus sapatos. – Disse Haruka enquanto andava em direção à cozinha, para fazer um café para se acalmar. Precisava se controlar, quase batera em Seiya de novo, ela tinha prometido a sua esposa que não perderia o controle novamente, da ultima vez quase usou seus poderes na frente de Hotaru, ela não podia saber quem eram eles, quem ela era, nunca...

Seiya fechou os punhos e olhou o céu pela janela. Hotaru correu para o seu quarto para buscar o seu casaco, ela era esperta o suficiente para não incomodá-lo. Mesmo sendo verão ela não queria correr o risco de pegar uma gripe por causa do vento.

_**- Anjinha...**_ – Ela sorriu e olho para o espelho para tentar pentear o cabelo bagunçado, embora tentasse sempre ficava bagunçado. Como uma moleca, como sua mãe dizia com pesar na voz.

Mas um reflexo da luz no espelho fez com que Hotaru congela-se em medo. No espelho uma sombra rastejou lentamente em direção a uma pessoa, ela não conseguia ver o rosto, nem os olhos da pessoa, mas ela conhecia aquele físico.

_**- Por favor... – **_Ela prendeu a respiração e balançou a cabeça não querendo acreditar quando viu a pessoa sendo engolida pela sombra.

- _**Não – **_Hotaru jogou o casaco em cima do espelho cobrindo- o e correu em direção ao quarto dos seus pais.

- MAMÃE! - Seu grito escoou por toda a casa, enquanto as lagrimas desciam dos olhos negros.

- _**Não, ela não**_ – Ela abriu a porta dos seus pais sem ao menos bater.

- MAMÃE! – gritou novamente, tentando abrir a porta da suíte de seus pais, mas a porta estava trancada, e tentou forçá-la, mas não era forte o suficiente. – MAMÃE! – gritou enquanto chutava a porta, mas ninguém respondia.

- Não, por favor, não a leve de mim. – Hotaru chorava enquanto tentava em vão abrir a porta, ate sentir braços fortes a afastando da porta. Ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para o seu pai que estava muito pálido.

- Michi? – Haruka bateu na porta, mas ninguém responde. – Querida, você esta bem? – tentou novamente, mas não obteve resposta.

- MICHIRU! – Haruka gritou e olhou diretamente para os olhos aterrorizados de sua filha. Temendo que algo terrível tivesse acontecido.

- Querida? Se puder me ouvir, afaste-se da porta. Estou entrando! - Haruka afastou sua filha da porta, tomou impulso e chutou a porta com força, quebrando a fechadura desta imediatamente. No mesmo instante Rei e Seiya entravam correndo no quarto alarmados pelo barulho.

- Michi? – Haruka não viu o sangue que cobria os tapetes e manchava os azulejos brancos da suíte, ela não ouviu os soluços de Hotaru e os suspiros chocados dos outros. Ela só viu sua Michi, seu anjo, caída no meio de um mar de sangue, segurando sua barriga gemendo de dor. Lagrimas desciam silenciosas pelas bochechas de Michiru enquanto Haruka abraçava sua esposa que tremia.

- Querida? – Haruka sussurrou, enquanto Rei pegava Hotaru nos braços e a retirava dali.

Seiya sentiu a garganta secar e viu quando Rei ia em direção as escadas com Hotaru em braços, certamente para chamar Ami e uma ambulância.

- Michi? – Haruka embalava em seus braços a sua esposa com ternura enquanto beijava as suas bochechas molhadas de lagrimas, também sentindo como as lagrimas escorriam pelo seu próprio rosto.

- Gomem, Ruka... – Michiru conseguiu falar entre soluços. – Eu perdi, nosso bebê...

**Notas do Autor:**

*Bandeirinha Branca*, por favor antes que matem a autora, foi por uma causa justa juro! E como pedido de paz essa semana mesmo estou colocando o capitulo 3, bye.


End file.
